Into The Belly Of The Beast
by Sevy14
Summary: Unlike the honest faction I was born of, my life path was destined to a faction of violence and unpredictability. Before me a new world, a new Me, and as I would learn, a dangerous but yet alluring individual that always got what they wanted. *M/MA*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Divergent characters. I do not follow the books, the war did not happen as it was supposed to in the books or in the film(s). I write the story that fits my main character(s) if you do not like it, please don't bother leaving a comment. The way I am envisioning the known characters are the actors in the film(s). This story popped into my head today at work and I thought I would share it. I hope that you enjoy it. I am not sure if I will continue this or not, it depends on whether or not readers would like me to, so please, read and review.

**If you want to review, please leave positive and constructive reviews so that I may better the story, my characters, so that you and other readers can enjoy the story even more.**

**Thank you!**

**Sevy14**

* * *

The day of the choosing ceremony I awoke with start. It was early, too early. The birds were just beginning to sing their morning lullabies. In the quiet of my room I lay contemplating my life up until today. As a Candor, I had enjoyed the freedom of speaking my thoughts, but being honest all the time was draining and I never truly felt like I belonged here. I recall the shock of my aptitude test.

Dauntless.

The blood chilled in my veins instantly as the word tumbled out of the Amity's mouth and into my head. Lying to my family had been easy, just another sign that my life was not meant to be lived her amongst them. Of course, it was also easy for the lie to come because like usual, they spoke for me. Of all of us, I was the quiet one. Father and Mother exclaiming how wonderful it was that another child of theirs would no doubt join the ranks of Candor adults, each of my siblings nodding their heads in agreement. I was the youngest. The last of seven. Each of them had remained here in the faction of their birth. As the thoughts of my family and their reactions made the room feel small, my bedding became too heavy, and the air too hot, too suffocating. I rose, quietly slipping out into the hall and down the stairs, making my way outside. The cool air washed over me like a waterfall and I was finally able to breathe.

I couldn't stay here. I would leave. I had to.

Breakfast carried on as usual, my parents and siblings weren't concerned with the ceremony this morning. One by one my brothers and sisters left for work, each patting me on the shoulder and telling me they'll see me tonight. With each wish, the knot in the pit of my stomach tightened. I didn't feel brave or courageous. I couldn't face their disappointment, confusion, their sadness. I drowned out my Mother and Father talking about the different factions, their distaste for the rowdy, aggressive members of Dauntless left me feeling small and terrified of what they will say or do when I make my choice today. As I cleared my plate from the table, Mother grabbed my arm, rubbing it she said,

"I'm so proud of you and excited for your future here my Tiny Pea."

I smiled a small smile and nodded before moving away. The warmth of her hand fading into coolness and the nothing but a memory. I knew that she would take my leaving the hardest. I felt the twinge of guilt rinse up within me and rushed upstairs, making the excuse for my quick exit the need to shower. It was the first and I told myself, the last time I would cry over this.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter. It's short, but I needed to get it out before I forgot it all. Please review. I will post more very soon. Happy reading! – Sevy14**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently on a roll with this story so I'm just staying up late and getting as much out as possible. Hope you're enjoying it, please let me know. Thank you! **

– **Sevy14**

* * *

Outside the great hall of our city we got in line with the other factions. Looking about I noticed that the only faction that didn't completely appear apprehensive, nervous, or sad of their future was that of the Dauntless born. Each family walked with confidence. I envied that as I looked at my parents. They too held confidence as we moved forward, but it was false, they hadn't paid me any real attention in years and had no clue. We took a seat closer to the back of the auditorium. Father wanted a "good view" he said. After some time the room fell silent as Jeanine Matthews, the leader from Eurodite stood and made her way to the front of the stage. As she spoke I zoned out and looked around. Like me, many were gazing about taking in the ceremony, not paying attention, or paying attention to every detail, some people looked calm others terrified. Movement in the corner of my eye to my left caught my attention and I looked. A man dressed in all black stepped out of the shadows, clearly entering from one of the doors near the stage. He listened momentarily before his gaze fell upon the Dauntless section. Moving forth he strode confidently and seemingly like he didn't even hear Jeanine Matthews speaking. He was tall, thick, I had never ever seen anyone with muscles like that. His neck had two vertical tattoos and his ears and left eyebrow was pierced. I couldn't look away. I watched as he spoke with a Dauntless member before he straightened up and surveyed those before him, his shoulders throwing waves of confidence and an air of superiority. I watched as the heads of those he seemed to make eye contact with turn away. And then, he was gone, fading back into the shadows and out through the door. My attention to the ceremony returned suddenly when the audience began clapping and erupted into a hushed murmuring.

Marcus Eat stood behind the porcelain bowls of each faction. Once the room quieted he spoke,

"James Arborn."

A small structured boy rose from Amity. He paused before walking up to the stage. Gripping the knife in his hand he turned to look at his parents before cutting the flesh of his open palm and letting his blood drip into the Abnegation bowl. As he walked to his new faction, the sobs of his Mother rang out into the hall, clear amongst the polite clapping of the ceremony attendants. Each sob of hers griped my spine and shook it. I looked over to the left at my Father and Mother, they shook their heads, Father whispering to her,

"What a disappointment." She nodded and he continued, "I'm glad we raised our children better."

I looked away at this, my throat dry and the blood rushing in my ears was so loud I thought that for sure someone around me could hear it too. The names continued, on and on, the choices were numerous and it all seemed surreal. With each transfer my parents shook their heads and made some comment. Up until now there had been seven transfers to Dauntless, twelve transfers to Eurodite, nine to Abnegation, ten to Candor, and eight to Amity, all others and chosen to remain with their faction of birth. I realized that not one Dauntless-born had transferred yet, they had all chosen to remain. I wondered if that had ever happened before.

"Gwen Quille."

Time stopped when I heard my name ring out into the auditorium. Out of my lungs the air slipped and I was left momentarily petrified. My parents rose and I followed their action, more on autopilot than in charge of my body. I took a deep breath before I moved past them and into the aisle. As I past him Father squeezed my shoulder,

"See you soon, Tiny Pea."

I looked at him and then walked down the stairs, with each step my stomach knotted tighter and I worked to steady my breathing. Before I realized it I had reached the bowls of fate. Before me, my future smoldered, and my choice rested within my palm. It didn't hurt when the blade pierced my skin, which surprised me. I took a moment to take one more breath and then raised my hand watched as my blood fell and burned away, sizzling on hot coals.

It was done.

I had done it.

The eruption of noise from behind me was jarring. But I heard it, between the whoops and the hollers, a noise that I recognized was a startled sob from my Father. I couldn't look at him or her. I turned and made my way to the Dauntless section. I sat amongst a sea of wild, loud, blacks, reds, dark purples, and orange. The world about me dizzy. I regretted not telling my family that I was leaving, now that this was done it hit me that I may never see them again. But a part of me felt elated at my choice, like I had finally done something for myself, I was free! A few deep breaths I turned to look, my Father's eyes were sad but I saw a flash of understanding before he looked away and then down. I made contact with my Mother's eyes, they were narrowed and I saw her mouth the words,

"You are no daughter of mine." Before she too looked away, head held high. I looked straight ahead and then down at my hands. The pit in my stomach dropped and I wondered what I had just done. With those words, the rush I had felt, fell away. I didn't cry, but the eyes on the back of my head burned me with their anger and disappointment. I knew they belonged to my Mother.

I sat, head swimming. I was the eight transfer to Dauntless. After me, five more followed. As the leaders wrapped up the ceremony I looked about, thirteen transferred to Dauntless, and all fifteen Dauntless born had remained, making the initiates for this year twenty-eight. Looking from faction to faction I realized that the Dauntless initiates were less than any other faction, briefly I wondered by, before I was being pulled up and ushered out of the door.

We broke out into the sunlight happy yips, whoops, and screams filled my ears and I felt a smile spread across my face. We ran through the city blocks before I watched as those before began to climb. Throwing my off my jacket I felt a surge of excitement and adrenaline surge through me as I made my way higher and higher. Reaching the top of the platform my arm was suddenly grasped by a girl from Amity, she helped me up, breathlessly saying,

"Hi!"

I responded, "Hey!" and smiled, "Wild, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah." With a huge grin on her face.

Just then the train rumbled around the corner. I overheard a Dauntless born say something jumping on. Grabbing the Amity girl I pulled her forward with me until we were just behind the Dauntless born. We watched, in awe as they ran and pulled themselves up onto the train and into the train cars. We ran alongside the train, mimicking their movements and like me, she released a heavy breath once her feet hit the metal of the train car.

Not alone in our relief some of the other transfers in our car exhaled and laughed nervously. The experience being more than any of us and experienced in our first sixteen years of life. I looked back at the platform we had just vacated and saw three figures remaining, one Candor and two from Amity. Before I realized it I spoke,

"What happens to them?"

Shrugging a Dauntless born said, "Factionless, I think."

The seriousness of what was happening hit me like a ton of bricks, nodding I responded, "Oh."

But before too long we heard screams and looked out, from the train cars ahead of us the Dauntless born were jumping onto a room. I steadied myself, forcing my screaming nerves back down and felt myself lunge forward through the train car and launch out into the air, only to roughly stumble but remain on my feet on the roof. Turning with an exhilarated smile, I watch as the Amity girl that had helped me on to the platform jump. I winced as her foot slipped at the last minute, just as she left the train car, I realized her leap would not reach the roof. I watched as she fell forward, a chilling scream followed her until it stopped with a deadly suddenness. Beside me another Amity transfer puked. Before I could think any further on what had just happened a voice rang out.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Okay? I hope so. Please comment. Thank you! Happy reading! – Sevy14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I know there are some typo's and for some reason my computer auto-corrected Marcus Eaton's name to Marcus Eat, sorry about that. I have done some button clicking and hope that these autocorrect issues have been fixed. Enjoy! Sevy14**

"Initiates! I'm Eric, one of your leaders." He paused, for effect and just long enough for all of the initiates to make their way over to where he stood, atop the ledge of the roof. I realized it was the man from the ceremony. "The fastest way to the Dauntless compound is to jump." He said, gesturing below him. Everyone looked about nervously before one of Amity transfers asked,

"What's down there?"

He-Eric, made a face and sneered. "Why don't you jump and find out." The boy shrunk back before Eric dropped down onto the roof and said challengingly, "Well, are you going to find out or not?" Eric had advanced upon our group in two paces, his steps long and purposeful, he was even more intimidating than before and I couldn't look away. I felt like a moth drawn to flame.

The boy moved forward, his face was white and I thought that this was crazy. This whole idea was crazy. I was crazy. He leaned over to look down and then turned again to look at Eric who was standing watching. Gingerly the boy got up on the ledge and then toppled over, his yell fell with him. The other Amity transfers raced to the roof to see if he was splattered on the road or a rooftop below, each turned to look at Eric before moving aside, ashen faced.

"Well, who's next?" Eric demanded. He did not sound like a patient man. Feet shuffled, even the Dauntless born who had been so confident and full of life avoided his gaze.

"I-I will go, Sir." I said. My small form emerged from the back of the crowd behind a taller Eurodite transfer. He gave me a once over,

"Good." He said, his lips were slightly turned up, his smirk made him look even more menacing. I walked forward my eyes dropping from his as I reached him to look ahead. Again the blood began to rush in my ears and I focused on steadying my breath. Looking over the edge I saw a large hole in the roof below. Like the boy before me I gingerly got up on the ledge and then jumped. As I feel the air fell out of my lips and somehow I retained enough air to knock the wind out of me when I landed on the net. As I was gathering my breath I felt the net grasped and I was jerked over, with a shriek, to the edge. I was met with another man who looked at me before reaching up and grabbing me beneath the shoulders and effortlessly lifting me off the net.

"Name?" He said. I balked. "You can pick anything you want, but make it good, you only get to pick a name once." I nodded.

"Uh… Onyx." I said.

He gave me a look and then yelled, "Second jumper, Onyx." A group of cheers welcomed me as a scream from above signaled the third jumper. After we had all jumped we lined up, the Dauntless born in one area and the transfers in another.

"My name is Four, normally I work in intelligence but I will be your trainer throughout the duration of the initiation period." With that said he turned and began walking away. We all stood for a moment before we hurriedly followed him, not wanting to get lost on our first day.

"You will be sleeping here." Four said.

"Boys or girls?" One of the Abnegation transfer asked.

He made a face, probably because he'd been asked this before, a lot, "Both." We looked about, some were shocked others too happy, I thought. Pointing towards the bathroom and shower area he said,

"You will share the bathroom too." And then walked past us. We peaked in there before turning and caught up with him. Four stopped before an opening in the rock. "This, is the chasm. Do not." He said sternly, taking a moment to look each and every one of us in the eye. "Do not think that you can survive a jump over this. Many have tried, many have died, and many more will try and die in vain." We were all quiet his stern warning scared me a bit as I looked out. He continued, "This is not a play area, I don't want to see any of you hanging around the chasm. Am I clear?"

Nodding wide eyed we all said, "Yes."

"Good." He turned and made his way quickly across the chasm and to the other side.

One by one we followed, staying close to the railing and rushing across as fast as possible. We followed him to another opening in the rock,

"This," he said, "is the pit! It is the center of life here in Dauntless." We looked out and saw Dauntless members hanging out below. To me it looked like another universe. There were so many colors and diversity, from clothes to hair styles, this place was wild. Four continued on to the mess hall and told us to eat and then go to bed, training started early in the morning.

Gathering some food I sat at a corner table and ate silently. The other transfers sat around me, many laughing and talking with those they transferred with and introducing themselves to one another. I did not engage, happy to simply eat and observe. Once finished, like a pack of frightened fish we made our way back to the barracks. Everyone rushed to find a bed furthest from the door, I chose the bed near the entrance, not concerned, figuring it was closest to the exit and who knows, maybe that will come in handy.

Many struggled to change in front of one another. I was thankful for having so many siblings, that changing in front of others did not both me at all. I decided that I would sleep in my training clothes, the Dauntless were unpredictable and I didn't want to have to change in the middle of the night and half asleep if they chose to initiate us like that. I lay in bed thinking about the day and the nice Amity girl who, I assume, fell to her death. This was not a joke. They did not start off easy here in Dauntless. I wondered what I had gotten myself into, to my family and what must have happened when they returned home without me. I felt my throat tighten up but then shook that thought from my head.

I am a Dauntless initiate, I needed to start acting like one.

**Hope you liked it. –Sevy14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's another chapter. –Sevy14**

"So, what were the initiates like?"

I looked over at Max. Swallowing my food, "Timid. Scared." I paused, "Should be fun this year." I smirked thinking about the first jumper.

A snort, "Eric, I don't know if it is supposed to be THAT much fun."

Giving him a look, "What? A guy can't have a little fun at work?" We share a look before smiling at one another. Finished with my food I survey the mess hall. The initiates were sitting in a corner, closer to the door, all at one table, like usual. Four, Tris, and Christina were sitting at a table nearby. "I'll go check in with Four. I will fill you in tomorrow about how they do on their first day."

Nodding, "Good. What are you starting with this year?"

I offer Max a shrug, "Not sure what Four is thinking. I think shooting, but instead of them doing it all at once, one at a time, same with knife throwing in the beginning. I want to see where each is at individually."

"They won't be able to hide that way, worried about that?"

Shaking my head, "No, just think it is another level of pressure we can add to their training. I want the best initiates, nothing less." We share a look as I rise and make my way through the hall and down to the mess hall below.

"Four, tomorrow you have a specific plan?" I say coming up behind him and Tris. Sitting across from them I see Christina tense. She has yet to forget the little incident at the chasm, which is good.

"No. I figured you would tell me what to do." Like usual I think.

"I thought you'd have been better prepared." Before I could continue Tris turns around and opens her mouth to speak, I cut her off, "Remember, who you are talking to before you speak in defense of your precious Four." I say coolly to her. She sits back and humphs a bit, but doesn't speak. I smirk. The relationship between Four and I has yet to improve but we are an effective training team Max thinks, so we are now spending more time together than we ever wanted. I begin to move away from the table, "Oh and Christina?"

"Yes?" She says, her eyes reaching mine and then staring off behind me.

"My office after you're done eating." I say and turn without waiting for an answer. I can hear Tris ask her 'why?' and she responding with a confused 'I don't know.' I smirk, something about riling those three up amuses me. I walk past the Dauntless born on my way to the entrance and look them over. They look at me, some more smug than others, which irks me. I'll have to be sure that they get pushed back a few pegs or so. The final table, that of the transfers is by the door. They are talking animatedly and laughing, sharing stories and other nonsense amongst each other. I notice the second girl, a Candor sitting in the corner observing her fellow initiates, not speaking. As I grow nearer the Eurodite transfers see me, two I recognize as siblings of those who are my age. They have the sense to look down and away. Seeing the change in their behavior, their newly found comrades turn around to look, only to see me. Their eyes grow wide and they turn, silence takes over the table. I walk past without a word a second glance back at them.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on his door, "Sir?"

"Come in Christina." I said. I heard her open and shut the door. Her small feet carried her across the floor where she stopped and stood. I didn't look up from the paperwork that I had out. "Sit." The chair scraped across the floor. "Do you know why you're here?" I say, finally looking up at her. Shaking her head she said,

"No." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had been on a good run not getting in trouble for that, or for speaking out of turn. Some Candor traits just don't seem to go away, as Eric keeps reminding me.

A nod, "Of course not." I look back down at the folders in front of me and go through the papers. Christina still sitting before me waiting quietly for me to continue. "I think…" I start and look up at her, "I think I would like you to assist with the initiates training."

I look at him, shocked and confused. "I-Me-What?" Training? Why would he want that? I was middle of the pack and definitely not his favorite. No, far from that.

Allowing a smile to grace my features, "Well that is a first. The great Candor Christina left speechless… This is a sight to take in."

This time I roll my eyes. I catch his eyes narrowing at me because of it and shrug. "Why do you want me to help? Surely Tris-"

Cutting her off, "No. Tris would be a distraction." I look at her, taking in her small form. "It is nice to see that you have finally toned up," she shifted uncomfortably beneath my gaze, "took you long enough, Candor."

I shake my head and perhaps more bratty than intended, "I am Dauntless, not Candor." His eyes sharpen and I say, "Sir." He looks back down.

"I suppose." I close another folder and open yet another in an endless stream of leadership responsibility. "How are you liking your assignment?"

This is so a weird conversation, I don't know what to make of it. "It is fine." He looks up. Shrugging, "I mean, it's the nursery so I work with the babies. My shifts are all over the place."

Looking at her, I nod. "I see… Well you will be relieved of your morning duties so that you can get some sleep before coming to work with the transfers in the afternoon."

I stare at him, not sure what to say. It strikes me that I am not sure if I am supposed to talk or not so I just look at him.

"Tomorrow though you have the full day off from the nursery, the day starts at 6:00AM, don't be late!" I say sharply. An unvoiced threat hangs from my lips. She nods and rises.

"Yes Sir." Turning I quickly make my way to the door just as I reach it he says,

"Your job Christina, is to make sure that I don't have to teach any other transfers about conceding." His voice echoes in my ears and I don't turn around to respond. I merely grasp the handle, twist, pull, and walk out. The door shutting behind me with a click that feels like an exclamation mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's wild, I can't stop writing. Thank you to everyone who is reading, I really appreciate it. Enjoy and have a lovely night/morning.**

Onyx POV:

I awoke early like I had the day before. Thankful that I chose to sleep in my clothes for the day as I was still cold I rose and used the restroom, washed my face and brushed my face as quietly as possible. It didn't take much to make my bed and soon I was done with my morning duties. They were so simple unlike at home-no, my old home. This was home now. I shook my head, as if that would help. Putting my shoes on I make my way out into the hall and wander until I find the chasm. It really isn't so bad, the largeness of it. I stand to the edge of the door and slowly sit down. The reality of my decision hitting me suddenly. This was it. It was time to fight, probably literally I think laughing a bit to myself. I don't know how long I've been sitting there but a noise quickly draws me from my thoughts.

Eric POV:

Like usual I wake up early. My morning routine to run, lift, and do some independent sparring review of moves on my mind. Once completed I felt ready for the day. My mind was calm and I found myself wandering the lower hallways. A noise catches my attention and I watch as someone emerges into the light. It is the second jumper, a girl. I watch as she moves to the side of the doorway and then sits. She laughs a bit to herself. I move forward and she doesn't hear me until my foot hits the metal of the bridge. She looks up startled.

"Not planning on jumping are you?" I say.

Why is he here? I think. I shake my head, "N-No Sir." I say wide eyed. I scramble to rise and stand as he makes his way across the bridge.

"What are you doing here then?" I ask. That is the second time she has called me 'Sir.' It is interesting, typically transfers need to be told how to address leaders and their trainers. I observe her. She is smaller than the Dauntless born females, which is normal, but perhaps she will be quick on her feet.

I look down and shrug, "I was awake." He looks at me and leans back, I see his eyes rake over my body and I don't know what to make of it. "No one else is up and I thought I would just…" I don't know what I thought so I stop, my voice fading away. I look away.

Nodding, "Breakfast starts early here. Anytime after 4:00AM there will be food available to you."

She looks at me. "Okay." Taking another look at him I look away. His eyes are extremely intense and make me nervous.

I stand and move past her. Stopping at the doorway, "What's your name?"

I look at him, "Onyx." I whisper. I wonder if I am in trouble from being out of the barracks or something. I've always struggled at following rules.

Nodding. "Go eat. I don't want to see you hanging around here again." Her head snaps up at my tone. I turn and walk away, making my way to the gym to check on the Dauntless born. They had to start at 5:00AM daily. I hear her scuttle across the metal bridge and away to the mess hall.

**Well, that's all for now. I am about to fall asleep. Please let me know what you think. Thank you! –Sevy14**


End file.
